


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by EscapeTheVault



Series: Highborn [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeTheVault/pseuds/EscapeTheVault
Summary: Zenotha and friends attend a wedding!





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Zenotha straightened the fur capelet over her dress. Taarie had made both her and Jenassa gorgeous gowns for Vittoria’s wedding. They would fit in with the crowd perfectly, or so she hoped. They were taking a risk going in with gowns instead of full armor but she’d decided that stealth would be their advantage on this one- it wouldn’t do to barge into a wedding celebration in the distinctive armor of an assassins’ guild. Besides, they still had some basics underneath the gowns. She glanced over at the door as Jenassa entered the room with Veezara close behind her.

“Alright, now remember. Jenassa and I have been seen together entirely too much for us to be there inconspicuously. You two act like you like each other enough to be wedding dates. Jen, where is my date?” She rolled her eyes. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

“He should be here any minute. 500 gold hopefully motivated him enough to be here AND keep his mouth shut.”

“I hope so. I’m not even sure we need him but anything to divert suspicion, I guess.” Zenotha popped the knuckles on her left hand. She pulled them together and placed Jenassa’s hand in Veezara’s. “Be honest. It’s the guy from Markarth, isn’t it?”

“How…. How’d you know?”

“Who the fuck else would it be? You’ve only been dogging me about him for two and a half months. Besides, I saw you talking to him in there when I was asking about Weylin’s attack.” Zenotha raised an eyebrow. “You may be a badass but subtlety apparently isn’t really your thing.”

“Listen. He’s a Nord. We’re already marching in with two elves and an Argonian. It can’t hurt to have a member of the status quo with us.”

“Doesn’t he have a very distinct tattoo on his face? And how much does he know?”

“A tattoo that they’re going to recognize here in Solitude? And not much really, just that there could potentially be some chaos. He’s definitely okay with potential chaos. Hell he may have even giggled.”

“You know I just want this to go as smoothly and quietly as it can.” She wrung her hands. “This isn’t going to be easy to talk our way out of if it goes badly. And I prefer to reserve bribes for more desperate times. Do you really think he can roll with us if shit goes down?”

“How are you going to do it? You have to kill her in front of everyone, right? Not going to be easy to do ‘smoothly and quietly’ unfortunately.”

“I do have one idea,” Zenotha said. “The wedding will be primarily focused in the courtyard outside of the Temple of the Divines. There is a staircase that leads to a door that leads to battlements overlooking the courtyard. I’m thinking sneak up there and wait until I can get a clear shot. Then I can duck back into the temple before anyone even looks up.”

“I sure hope you’re right.” Veezara spoke up. He looked remarkably uncomfortable about the whole thing. “I have my armor on underneath these clothes and Astrid told me to stay behind if anything escalates. You two hurry and get back to the Sanctuary.”

“Did Lisette get a bow planted in the upstairs room at the Temple of the Divines?”

“She did.” Veezara nodded. “The gold you provided was honestly probably enough to get her to kill Vittoria herself.”

“So we wait for our Markarth friend then and we’ll be good to go?”

“Yes.” Jenassa grinned. 

“I hate you, sometimes, you know.” Zenotha frowned.

“Hello?” They all turned towards the door. A tall Nord man filled the doorway. Zenotha immediately noticed the incredibly distinct facial tattoo- sort of a red curved tree branch. Jenassa had set him up with some fine clothes and he looked completely different in them, much to Zenotha’s relief.

“Hello! Vorstag, correct?” Zenotha held out a hand. He shook it hesitantly. 

“Yes.”

“Not a man of words, eh? Fine. Well we’re running out of time to make this look casual. It’s a long story, Vorstag. I’m not sure how much you know but you are ‘escorting’ me to the wedding and Veezara is walking in my friend Jenassa here. Talk, mingle, eat, dance, whatever. At some point you may see some minor chaos. Just remain calm and follow us if we leave.”

“Sounds good. Do I even want to know…”

“NO.” All three assassins said simultaneously. Vorstag was briefly stunned.

“Just go along with it. We’re paying you to stand around and be pretty. I mean…. well… No, I mean that.” She shooed him out of the way. “Jen, you and Veezara go now. Make sure Elisif sees you being social and friendly. Vorstag and I will follow in a few minutes.”

Jenassa smiled and the change in her posture changed almost immediately. She linked her arm through Veezara’s. “Come on, love. We’re going to a wedding.”

Zenotha snickered as the two walked out and looked over at Vorstag. He shifted uncomfortably. ‘Ugh, why did I agree to this’ she thought. ‘This gold better be worth it.’ She smiled awkwardly and held her arm out. She smirked when he took it and they casually strolled out of the room slowly.

“So, Vorstag. How does it feel to be attending the wedding of the Emperor’s cousin?” She raised an eyebrow at him. “This is definitely more exciting than anything that’s happened in Markarth recently. And that’s saying something.” 

He laughed heartily. “I mean, a woman nearly getting murdered in the market by a supposed Forsworn was a pretty big deal but I agree that this probably edges that out a little.”

They walked up the stone ramp leading up to the Temple of the Divines. A couple of children ran past them, selling flowers and sweets. Zenotha stopped to buy a purple flower from one of the girls, who squealed in delight at making a sale.

They could faintly hear the music in the courtyard. She hugged Vorstag’s arm closer to her and put on her most convincing smile. She felt him relax slightly and he attempted to match her stride. A gust of wind blew the corner of her capelet into her face. She blindly swatted at it with no luck. He in turn swatted her hand out of the way and pushed it down. “Wow you’re way more uncoordinated than I would expect…”

“Oh shut up! Listen…” She laughed. “I’m right-handed and you’re holding that arm so don’t expect shit from me.”

“Ah, the great and mighty Dragonborn- defeated by holding down her right arm! I must be the greatest warrior in Tamriel!” He jokingly bellowed and flexed an arm. Zenotha snorted. “Behold, Vorstag, bravest of the Nords!”

“Talos is shivering in his boots, I’m sure.”

“You better believe it!” He gave her a thumbs up and a goofy grin.

“Make sure they still speak highly of me at my funeral, then. I can’t have people thinking anyone but the mightiest bested me. I have a made-up reputation to uphold, you know.”

“Well, a made-up reputation is really all we have in the end.”

“Agreed. I think. I mean, no one was afraid of me when I was just a scrubby little elf trying to sneak across the border. Hell, I think I was a bump in the road for them, almost literally, if anything.” She rolled her eyes. “But look at me now- bogeyman to bandits and Thalmor alike. And temporary arm candy of the mightiest of the mighty Nords, Vorstag, at the wedding of the Emperor’s cousin. Makes for a great story.”

“How’s it end, though?” He squeezed her arm, almost immediately looking awkward.

“Oh, they’ll be telling this story for decades.” She smirked, somewhat evilly. “Here we are.”

She strode confidently into the courtyard,practically pulling him behind her. A brief glance around showed Veezara and Jenassa chatting to Aquillius Aresius in a corner. Jenassa laughed at something he said and casually glanced over to make eye contact, and looked away just as seamlessly. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Jarl Elisif. She freed herself from Vorstag’s arm and motioned for him to follow her over to the woman. Elisif smiled as they approached.

“Your Grace!” Zenotha bowed slightly. “It’s so good to see you here on such a joyous occasion. My friend here didn’t believe that we were acquainted. He especially didn’t believe that we became acquainted when Queen Potema’s followers were trying to summon her and then I had to fight her spirit. Can you believe it? Like either of us would make that up!”

“Oh! Well it is quite the story. I wouldn’t believe it either had I not seen the proof.”

“Jarl Elisif, this is Vorstag of Markarth. He was there when the supposed Forsworn incident happened. Vorstag, Jarl Elisif is the widow of the late High King Torygg and Jarl of Solitude.”

“I’m honored to meet you, Your Grace.”

“And I’m honored to meet you. I have many questions about the Forsworn attack, and those who live about The Reach. May I ask you about them?”

“Of course. What would you like to know?” Vorstag offered Elisif an arm, which she took. They started walking towards the corner opposite Jenassa and Veezara.

“While you two catch up, I’d like to go make an offering to Mara on behalf of the couple. I shall return.” Zenotha nodded. “Excuse me.”

They both nodded back and Zenotha calmly turned and entered the Temple of the Divines. Silana was just inside the door and smiled broadly when she saw her. Zenotha walked past her towards the shrines. As she approached the shrines, she peered up at the stained glass windows, sunlight pouring through them as if the bride weren’t about to meet a horrific, public death. She sighed quietly. For a brief moment, she remembered the Temple of the Divines back home. Her mother scolding her quietly for having brought her doll in with her for her aunt’s wedding, and the priestess saying it was alright, that she would give the doll a blessing so it could stay. The same priestess catching her stealing an offering flower, and telling her it was alright, that Mara would understand she only wanted it for its beauty, but also that she could have asked for it. 

She shook herself out of her daydream. Mara had no place in this situation. She reminded herself of when she saw Vittoria strike one of the orphan children playing in the streets when the girl ran into her and knocked a package of good out of her arms. One of her rings gashed the girl’s face, and she ran past Zenotha with tears and blood streaming down her face. Where was Mara then? Where were ANY of the Divines then? Sithis, however, was at least fair. Regardless of race, gender, creed, wealth or lack thereof… death came to all. And it was her job today to bring it to Vittoria Vici. She sneered to herself and turned on her heel. She stopped herself short, though.

“I’m sorry, lady Mara.” She turned back around and dug the flower she’d bought out of her pack. She awkwardly reached out and placed it in front of the shrine. She turned back around after a brief pause and crossed the hall to the stairs, sneaking up them while Silana wasn’t looking. She reached the small sitting room at the top of the steps and stopped. She looked around the room, but couldn’t see the planted bow anywhere. She looked behind all the chairs and even pulled out the bookshelf. It had vanished. Or maybe it had not been there to begin with.

“Uh-oh.” She took a deep breath, trying not to panic. “Oh no…. Really? What the fuck.”

The sounds of cheering outside flared her anxiety. She knew she had to improvise, and fast. She poked her head around the corner and saw a large door. Curious, she walked over and opened it, pleased that it led out onto the roof. She crouched down and peered down to get her bearings. Vittoria and Asgeir were seated in thrones down in the courtyard with their guests mingling around them. Above them was a small balcony, where she suspect Vittoria would address her guests. She crawled along the roof, intermittently looking down to see if she were above it yet. When she finally reached the part of the roof directly above the balcony, she leaned against the gargoyle she hid behind. To her surprise, it seemed to wobble at her touch. She grinned wickedly to herself. This. This would be the way. Now all she had to do was wait. 

By the eight, she was hungry.

‘Why now? Really?’ she thought. Her stomach growled. ‘I’ll feed you when I’m down assassinating the Emperor’s cousin, okay? Geez.’

“Honored guests. I just wanted to take this time to thank you all for being here,” Vittoria said. “To thank you for sharing this wonderfully happy day with me and my new husband.”

‘Showtime,’ Zenotha thought. She glanced down. Vittoria was on the balcony. Instincts kicked in. She edged the gargoyle forward slowly. She took a deep breath and pushed it forward, rolling herself backwards in the same movement. The undeniable sound of crunching stone and bones was music to her ears. She grinned and rolled over onto her stomach, creeping over to hide behind the low wall. The guests were screaming and shouting. She quickly glanced over the wall to see if she could spot any of the others. Jenassa was feigning distress and Veezara had a sword readied and hidden in his robes. Vorstag must be beneath her…. Or maybe gone. She scurried along the low wall and pried open the door leading back into the Temple of the Divines. She leaned back against it and took a quick inventory of the situation. Flames flared out of her left hand and she slowly walked around the corner back towards the steps. She half-expected guards to run up to her at any second. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and no guards had come, she sheathed her flames, took another deep breath, contorted face to look panicked, and walked out directly into the middle of the chaos. She looked around at the chaos, her gaze falling on the wrecked wedding thrones in front of her- the gargoyle had taken out the bannister of the balcony and Vittoria’s bloody, mangled body had come crashing down with it. Her once white dress was crimson red and Zenotha could even faintly smell her blood. Suddenly a man came rushing over to her from her peripheral and grabbed her. She inhaled sharply, ready to Shout at him but she realized it was Vorstag.

“Darling! Thank the Eight you were inside praying! You’re safe.” He pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear. “We need to leave. Now. Play along. I have an idea how to get you out of here.”

“Vorstag! Oh lady Mara. Please, I feel like I might faint. My corset…too tight...” she trailed off and went limp, pretending to pass out. Vorstag hoisted her up carefully. He carried her past the panicked and screaming guests, and out of the courtyard. She cracked an eye open no more than a slit, trying to catch any glimpse of Jenassa or Veezara behind them with no luck. ‘Please let them be alright, please…’

“Please, let me pass!” Vorstag shouted at passers by. “My lady has fainted at the ghastly sight of what just happened. I need to get her to the inn!”

Zenotha kept her eyes closed until she heard the series of distinct sounds of the various inn doors and then their room door close. Vorstag set her down awkwardly. “I’m sorry, are you alright? That looked uncomfortable. It was the first thing I could think to do, though.”

“Are you kidding? That was brilliant. Way to think on your feet. Did you know that we… that I… was going to kill her?”

“I had a feeling when none of you would tell me anything in detail.” He shrugged. “I have to say, the gargoyle wasn’t what I was expecting though. Bravo.”

Veezara and Jenassa came crashing into the room behind them. Zenotha looked over at them. Jenassa looked overwhelmingly relieved. Veezara looked severely disappointed.

“Did you already tell him that was brilliant? I had no idea how we’d get you out of there, especially once the gargoyle hit. Which, by the way, was excellent, but what the hell happened to using a bow?” Jenassa was practically glowing with excitement.

“It was gone.”

“What? GONE?” Jenassa’s face fell.

“I looked everywhere for it. I have no idea what happened. I had to improvise.”

“Well as far as improvisation goes, this was pretty monumental.” Jenassa beamed. She looked over at Vorstag. “And seriously, way to think on your feet. I was so worried. Not that Zen couldn’t have just charmed her way out but I agree with her that we need to reserve that for when it’s absolutely necessary.”

“I also agree. I would have enjoyed fighting alongside you, but living to fight another day is best.”

“Alright, so when do we get the hell out of Solitude?” Vorstag piped up. “As convincing as I may or may not have been, we shouldn’t hang around here too long.”

“Well we feigned me fainting and needing assistance so I don’t think we should be too quick to leave. Jen and Vazeera should leave first, and then we can follow the next day. I should probably be seen mingling around as if I’m still weak. Vorstag, I’ll give you some gold to pay for another night, and you two, I’ll give you gold for Thaer’s carriage and for food wherever you want to stop. We need to be seen acting normally for a bit, and make sure that we’re seen.” She sighed. “I can’t thank you two enough for coming with me and having my back. And you, Vorstag, for really being how we pulled this off. I know Jenassa just kinda plucked you out of Markarth and threw you into… this.”

“Veezara and I can head out now. I think the sooner we split up, the better.” Jenassa put her hand on Veezara’s arm. He nodded. 

“Safe travels, landstriders.” 

“I’ll see you when I get back to Falkreath.” Zenotha smiled as they turned and left the room. She glance over at Vorstag.

“I’m fucking starving,” he said. She grinned.

They were going to get along just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this was steadily growing too long so I had to wrap it up after page six on my Google doc. I also went back and forth on having her childhood memory or not but I also like to through in moments where she's not an asshole or complete monster.


End file.
